the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
The Day After The Day After The Day After
'''The Day After The Day After The Day After '''was an upcoming action film starring and directed by famous Hollywood action star, Sly Eastenegger, and The Director. The film was a major subject in The Mask: The Animated Series season 2 episode, You Oughta Be in Pictures, as the movie was being filmed in Edge City and The Mask kept interfering in the film-making as he wants to star in it along with Sly. The film was also a revenge plan for Sly against the critics who gave his film a negative review as he wants to use a real bomb stolen from the U.S. Government to blow up Edge City for the film's climax. But, the plot was foiled by The Mask and Sly Eastenegger was arrested for it, leading to the film's cancellation. Plot The film's plot wasn't detailed, but it is shown to be a parody of the Arnold Schwarzenegger action film franchise, The Terminator and the film's title is based off the 1983 action TV movie The Day After. Many scenes involved two bank robbers escaping from a police chase where a police car stops at a oil tanker tank and explodes as the robbers head to a large cargo ship and it explodes. Sly Eastenegger's character Jizz Lethal a.k.a. The Ex-Terminator battles in the streets against some goons with shotguns. And the film's climax has a bomb on top of a skyscraper destroying an entire, but with a real bomb used for the film. Production and failure In You Oughta Be in Pictures, Sly's new movie was being shot in Edge City with him as the main director and star. Mayor Tilton is delighted about it as the film would bring a lot of money and recognition to the city. What no one knows yet is that Sly and the Director had a stolen U.S. nuclear bomb used for the film's climax. This was part of Eastenegger's revenge plot against the critics that made a bad review of his last movie by calling it, "a bomb." The film shot many scenes in Edge City at the First Federal Bank for a bank robbery and car chase scenes, the Edge City Harbor on a cargo ship for the end of the getaway with ship exploding, outside Stanley's Apartment for a fight scene with Eastenegger's character against goons armed with shotguns, and on top of a skyscraper where the bomb is used to obliterate the whole city for the film's climax. The Mask kept interfering in Eastenagger's film as he wants to be a star in it, but the Director and Eastenegger refuses due to his wacky and hyperactive nature showing no place in an action film. To get him to leave the film alone, Eastenegger went against the Mask in a Last Action Hero contest with Sly rigging Mask's attempts. When it came to the movie's final scene, Peggy managed to warn Mask and Lt. Kellaway that the bomb is real. Sly returns to stop the bomb, but doesn't know how to and cowardly begs the Mask to disarm it. The Mask manages to disarm the bomb by sitting on it and Sly Eastenegger is arrested by Lt. Kellaway, leading to the film's failure.Category:The Mask: The Animated Series Category:Fictional Media